


L'addio

by queenseptienna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Incest, M/M, PWP, Slash, Smut, p0rnfest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenseptienna/pseuds/queenseptienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"E' vero? Te ne vai?". "Non senza un regalo d'addio, fratellino".</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'addio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [la_fata_verde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_fata_verde/gifts).



Regulus posò la fronte contro la parete ricoperta dalla tappezzeria elegante della propria stanza. Dall’altra parte del muro sottile, suo fratello Sirius stava sicuramente facendo su le sue cose con calma, senza premurarsi di non farsi sentire. Non aveva assistito di persona alla scenata fra lui e i loro genitori, ma non aveva avuto bisogno di essere presente per diventare consapevole della situazione ormai esacerbata. Era anni che era così.  
Sapeva che quel momento sarebbe infine giunto, il giorno in cui suo fratello l’avrebbe abbandonato in quella casa di pazzi per inseguire chissà che cosa.  
Ancora non lo comprendeva, probabilmente non ci sarebbe mai riuscito. Non era in grado di vedere quello che Sirius tanto bramava, forse perché quello che lui voleva era sempre stato solo Sirius.  
Quando sentì il cigolio dei cardini della porta dell’altro, Regulus lasciò il muro per piombarsi alla porta spalancata. Sirius era lì, avvolto da una camicia nera aperta e una sacca in mano contenente pochi averi. «Te ne stai andando per davvero?»  
Il fratello non rispose subito, inclinando la testa di lato. Lo trapassò con quei suoi occhi grigi e penetranti e Regulus si sentì andare a fuoco. Inutile mentire, inutile far finta di niente. Sirius gli causava da sempre desideri che non era in grado di sopire. Sbagliato? Sicuramente.  
«Già. Cosa vuoi, un bacio d’addio?»  
Il calore avvampò sulle guance del fratello più giovane. In una situazione normale avrebbe strillato di no, o ridacchiato nervosamente fino a defilarsi. Non quella sera. «Sì.»  
Quella risposta parve sorprendere Sirius, ma lo shock sparì in un istante così come era arrivato. Sul suo viso fiorì invece un lento sorriso lascivo, di quello che Regulus gli aveva visto usare per un sacco di tempo quando erano a Hogwarts con le ragazze. Era quel genere di sorriso che si immaginava di notte mentre si infilava la mano nelle mutande e si dava piacere.  
Sirius fece un passo in avanti e non gli diede tempo di pensare e realizzare cosa stesse accadendo, ma lo spinse dentro la stanza e si chiuse la porta alle spalle. Un attimo più tardi Regulus era sul letto, gemendo nella bocca del fratello maggiore, l’incredulità lasciata da parte per godersi ogni singolo secondo passato a intrecciare la lingua con Sirius.  
Quest’ultimo non ebbe bisogno della bacchetta magica per alzare la rigorosa veste da notte del fratellino, né necessitava di essere un indovino per conoscere i desideri nascosti che c’erano in lui. Riconosceva il desiderio forte, folle, malato quando lo vedeva. «Un ultimo regalo prima di andar via» gli sussurrò all’orecchio, ghignando e scoprendogli le cosce.  
Regulus ansimò sotto quell’assalto improvviso. Quella sera non stava andando come preventivato, ma scacciò in fretta il nodo allo stomaco e il senso di colpa. O quello di star facendo qualcosa di terribilmente sbagliato. Si lasciò andare alle mani più esperte di Sirius, alle carezze intime e rudi tra le natiche. Il maggiore lo mordeva sulle gambe, passando la lingua subito dopo per lenirlo. Dopo poco Regulus si trovò a intrecciare le dita fra i capelli nero pece di Sirius e gemere, lasciandosi circondare dal calore adente di quella bocca talentuosa.  
«Oh Merlino…» ansimò, lasciandosi succhiare fino allo stremo, accogliendo con piacere le dita che una dopo l’altra lo riempirono, muovendosi con sensuale rudezza. «Sirius…»  
Sirius sorrise maligno, con ancora il cazzo di Regulus fra le labbra. Lo lasciò andare con un _pop_ osceno e volgare così tipicamente _Sirius_ che spedì un brivido di puro piacere pervase la schiena di Regulus fino a farlo tremare. «Avrei voluto avere più tempo per questo, Reg. Lo avrei fatto prima, se me ne avessi dato occasione. Forse lo rifaremo di nuovo e allora lo farò meglio.»  
Regulus non gli chiese di cosa diamine stesse parlando, troppo impegnato ad aggrapparsi alle spalle di Sirius e boccheggiare quando con un movimento veloce gli sollevò le ginocchia e si spinse in lui. «Sirius!»  
«Reg…»  
Dopo fu solo una sinfonia dei loro nomi, parolacce e ansiti. Il dolce piacere che si mescolava alla dolorosa realtà. Regulus aveva bisogno di quelle sensazioni, le beveva direttamente dal corpo di Sirius. Non gli disse di non lasciarlo, non gli disse di non abbandonarlo. Prese da lui tutto quello che l’altro era in grado di dargli.  
Quando vennero fu come rendersi conto di quanto le loro esistenze fossero interconnesse. Un ultimo bacio al sapore di oblio.  
  
  
Sirius si chiuse la porta di Grimmauld Place n° 12, lasciando che insieme alla casa, sparissero nel nulla anche quei sentimenti inopportuni che rischiavano di farlo tornare indietro.  
Probabilmente lo avrebbe fatto, prima o poi.


End file.
